Traditionally, eyeglasses have not contained or made any use of electrical components. In recent years, attempts to include electrical components within eyeglasses have had limited success. For example, a small electrical component, such as a microphone, might be provided in or attached to an eyeglass frame. Unfortunately, however, larger scale electrical components are not easily provided in or attached to an eyeglass frame. Eyeglasses frames tend to be very compact and lightweight and thus have little space for electrical components. Moreover, since eyeglass frames are often fashionable items whose designs are important, there are substantial design tradeoffs involved with providing or attaching electrical components to eyeglass frames.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved approaches to facilitate use of electrical components with eyeglasses.